In the rolling mill for rolling a rolled material such as a heated steel sheet, to enhance the quality of rolled product, it is important that the temperature of rolled material on the delivery side of the rolling mill be controlled so as to be a target temperature. Therefore, as a temperature control device for controlling the temperature of rolled material on the delivery side of the rolling mill so as to be the target temperature, various types of devices have been known conventionally.
For example, as the conventional art of the temperature control device for a hot rolling mill, a temperature control device has been proposed in which a plurality of cooling devices for cooling the rolled material are provided between the rolling stands arranged in a row (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the temperature control device described in Patent Document 1, cooling water is jetted out of the cooling device to cool the rolled material, and by regulating the number of jets, the temperature of the rolled material on the delivery side of the rolling mill is controlled. Also, in the temperature control device described in Patent Document 2, the flow rate of cooling water is corrected by using feedback control in order from the cooling device arranged closest to the delivery side of the rolling mill among the plurality of cooling devices, by which the temperature of the rolled material on the delivery side of the rolling mill is controlled.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-243620    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-77134